The present invention relates to electric power systems, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to the control of electric power generation systems.
It is frequently desirable to determine when an electric power output changes polarity or “crosses zero” to regulate associated generation systems. Various zero crossing detection techniques have been utilized. Unfortunately, these schemes are typically susceptible to noise and/or impose an undesirable delay when a rapid change takes place. Thus, there is room for further contributions in this area of technology.